This invention relates to tents, and more particularly to tents having a waterproof floor.
This invention is in the same general field as U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,323, British Pat. No. 443,728 and French Pat. No. 1,142,288 disclosing tents with floors, and involves improvements in tents of this type.